1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting image data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for transmitting image data through reduced swing differential signaling (RSDS) transmission interfaces to a driver in a display.
2. Description of Related Art
Reduced swing differential signaling (RSDS) is a differential interface with a nominal signal swing of 200 mV. It defines the output characteristics of a transmitter and the inputs of a receiver along with the protocol for a chip-to-chip interface between timing controllers and drivers. It also retains many benefits such as high noise immunity, high data rate, low EMI characteristics and low power dissipation.
However, whenever image data including a plurality of pixel values, each of which is represented by a plurality of bits, is transmitted through the RSDS transmission interface from the timing controller to the driver in a display, the image data are usually transmitted bit by bit from a single timing controller. As a result, the image data transmission between the timing controller and the driver is usually very slow and inefficient. Thus, the image data transmission cannot be performed efficiently, and the operation speed of the display cannot be increased, either.